


Glittery Situations

by theworldswecantsee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kisses, M/M, an abundance of glitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8047921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldswecantsee/pseuds/theworldswecantsee
Summary: Kuroo gets a bit too much glitter and it Kind of gets all over the dining room...





	Glittery Situations

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS FOR MY BIRTHDAY TWIN CORRIN  
> (It's a day late and I'm so sorry!!!)

Tsukishima had come home to find his boyfriend in a multitude of odd situations to the point where it was no longer a surprise. Pantry filled completely filled with jars of peanut butter? They were limited on space now but it was one less thing to worry about buying for a year now. Pancakes glued to the ceiling? Has happened more times than Tsukishima thought possible but his boyfriend proves him wrong at least once a month. The floor covered in plastic flowers? It’s a good thing they both like flower crowns.

“Kuroo Tetsurou,” Tsukishima could feel the vein in his head about to burst. “Why on earth is the dining room covered in _glitter_?”

“Aw, Babe, you say that like it’s a bad thing,” Kuroo pouted from where he was seated at the table, his entire body covered in purple and pink glitter. Tsukishima glared at the mess spread across the room knowing his fate to be covered in it by the next five minutes was inevitable.

“How?”

“I was trying to make those cute little glitter bottle necklaces and I tripped and one thing led to another…” Kuroo trailed off and rubbed his neck sheepishly. “I’m sorry.”

Tsukishima took a deep breath, “Why?”

“Why?”

“Why did you want to make them?” Tsukishima clarified. He knew Kuroo wouldn’t make this bad of a mess on purpose and was hoping his anger would simmer down if Kuroo had a good reason for it.

“I wanted us to have matching ones. I saw a girl give one to her boyfriend at the park and she had one to match. I thought it was cute.” Kuroo, a grown ass man, looked like he was about to cry over his glittery mess.

“You are really bad at being romantic,” Tsukishima said bluntly and walked towards his boyfriend, acknowledging there was now no way to not get covered in glitter.

“Says you,” Kuroo shot back, his pouting becoming even more dramatic. Tsukishima bent down and gave Kuroo a kiss on the cheek. He grimaced at the feeling of glitter on his lips but put on small smile when he looked down at his significantly happier boyfriend.

“So how were you planning to clean this up?” Tsukishima asked making a vague gesture around the room.

Kuroo smiled sheepishly, “I was trying to figure that almost an hour ago.”

“Why did you have so much glitter in the first place?”

“Bo bought it for me.” That was all Kuroo had to say and Tsukishima no longer had any questions. The glitter was not only handled by Kuroo but also Bokuto, it was destined to be a disaster. Tsukishima rubbed his temples and glared at the mess.

“Your ability to make a mess truly amazes me,” Tsukishima let the sarcasm enter his words freely. “Did you not look it up on Google?”

“Oh.”

Tsukishima loves his boyfriend, really, but sometimes he wanted to knock some sense into him. “Please look it up.”

“Right.” Kuroo dug in his pockets for his phone and when he took it out it was covered in a thin layer on glitter. “What the actual fuck?”

“You see Kuroo; the thing with glitter is that it gets everywhere.”

“Really, Tsukki? I hadn’t noticed.” Kuroo waved his arms towards the rest of the room but flung his phone in the process. They watched as it soared to the other side of the room and landed in a pile of glitter. “Fuck me.”

“You’re covered in glitter. Absolutely not.” Tsukishima pushed his glasses up and gave Kuroo a smug smile.

“I will fight you, Kei. Here and now.”

“I don’t doubt you.”

Tsukishima let out a yelp as strong arms wrapped around his middle and lifted him off the ground. Kuroo spun him around a few times, laughing as Tsukishima cursed him out. Tsukishima pushed his glasses back up his nose when Kuroo set him on the table only for Kuroo to take them off and put them into his back pocket.

The kiss was sudden and filled with glitter and disgusting. Tsukishima broke away and rubbed his mouth in attempt to get the glitter off but all he did was spread the purple and pink monstrosity from hell. Kuroo laughed at Tsukishima’s look of horror and ran from the room.

He came back a minute later with the vacuum and a mischievous smile. “Why don’t we clean this and then we can go wash off in the shower?” Kuroo added in a wink and a waggle of his eyebrows.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. “Just give me my glasses back.”

“Maybe I don’t want to.”

“Then I won’t be able to help you clean and it will take twice as long to get to the shower,” Tsukishima reasoned. Kuroo pretended to take a moment to ponder this before handing Tsukishima his glasses with an exaggerated sigh.

Tsukishima took them and hopped off the table to join Kuroo in his cleaning. No matter how many times Tsukishima came home to his boyfriend’s near insane situations he knew he would never ask for anything else. Even if that did mean he spent his evenings cleaning up whatever idea Kuroo had come up with.

And the showers after the clean ups were always worth it.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry for any typos!! I'm so tired


End file.
